impossible
by blabla0
Summary: Quel est donc ce pincement au coeur que ressent le procureur Gavin en présence de Vérité Wright ? platonique et très léger. SPOILER du jeu Apollo Justice
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé **: un amour impossible entre le procureur Gavin et Vérité Wright. Juste platonique et très léger.

Les personnages cités dans la fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1

Konrad Gavin scruta attentivement la personne en face de lui. Cette dernière, complètement imperturbable, se vernissait tranquillement les ongles en ignorant royalement la présence du procureur. Konrad ne savait pas s'il devait lui adresser la parole. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu. Le voir lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il avait les mots coincés dans la gorge mais la réaction de l'autre personne le décontenançait. Lui, Konrad Gavin n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré : on le respectait et le craignait en tant que procureur, on l'idolâtrait en tant que Rock Star. Mais la personne en face, dont il avait jadis cherchait l'estime, s'en fichait.

« - Kristoph…osa articuler le procureur sans grande conviction.

- Qui y a t'il Konrad ? Répondit l'interpellé sans le regarder et en continuant à vernir ses ongles.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Le dénommé Kristoph abandonna sa manucure et dévisagea son frère.

- De quoi parles-tu Konrad ? Fit-il d'une voix complètement calme d'où perçait une pointe de cynisme.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle ! S'écria le procureur qui ne pouvait supporter l'indifférence complète de son frère, ancien avocat et surtout meurtrier sans remord.

- Ah… tu évoque cette petite histoire.

- « une petite histoire » ! Tu oses appelé cela une petite histoire !

- Tu es trop sensible mon frère, tu donnes trop de l'importance aux choses, fit-il avec le même cynisme dans sa voix, amusé par le dégoût de son frère cadet qu'il se plaisait à torturer. C'était un jeu pour lui, un jeu qu'il appréciait particulièrement depuis qu'il était enfermé à la cellule N°13. Il faut dire qu'il y a bien peu de distraction en prison et le procureur Gavin était le seul à lui rendre visite. Puis, il savait que Konrad éprouvait énormément de culpabilité pour les meurtres commis bien qu'il n'était pas l'assassin.

- Je vois que tu es irrécupérable Kristoph, un meurtre ce n'est pas une petite histoire !

Kristoph bailla.

- Tu es venu parler philosophie ? On peut disserter sur l'importance de la vie humaine si tu veux. Cela me ferait une petite occupation bien que j'aie déjà mon idée sur la question et…

- Kristoph ! Hurla Konrad. Son interlocuteur se tut et le regarda avec cette même indifférence. Je cherche à comprendre, reprit Konrad, comprendre comment t'as pu devenir ainsi…

- Est-ce vraiment important ? répondit Kristoph avec une certaine moue

- Arrête de te moquer de moi et explique moi ce qui t'as pris.

- tu cherches des circonstances atténuantes n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux encore croire que j'avais de très bonnes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait ou alors que je suis devenu fou…Tu cherche encore un peu d'humanité en moi n'est-ce pas ? Mais Konrad, rien n'est plus humain qu'un meurtre.

- Finalement c'est toi qui veux faire de la philosophie, fit sèchement le procureur. Désolé mais je n'entrerais pas dans ton jeu !

Kristoph Gavin sourit et ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi les as-tu assassinés Kristoph ? Je veux bien comprendre que t'avais peur des Mornin mais en quoi Zacharie Grimoire était une menace pour toi ?

- Encore et toujours cette même question. Je vais finir par croire que c'est une obsession.

- Répond moi ! Hurla Konrad !

- tu le sais bien pourtant Konrad, je n'ai pas besoin de te le préciser.

- Arrête d'éviter de répondre !

- je préfère te laisser jouer aux devinettes

- Pourquoi Kristoph ! un meurtre sans mobil … cela alourdi ton cas et…

- Quelle importance ! Je suis déjà condamner à la prison a vie.

Konrad Gavin soupira, ce sujet de conversation débouchait toujours sur une impasse.

- J'ai entendu dire que ton groupe se sépare. C'est bien dommage, fit Kristoph toujours aussi indifférent.

Konrad le toisa quelque minute et déglutit.

- Tu veux dire que tu te fais du soucis pour moi.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu aimerais croire.

Il avait raison, Konrad espérait qu'il lui restait encore un peu d'humanité. Il espérait tant que son frère n'était pas qu'un monstre et qu'il lui restait un peu d'amour fraternel. C'était peine perdue.

- Oui, j'aimerais le croire ! Croire que tu n'es pas qu'un tueur au sang froid ! Croire qu'il y a encore un peu d'humanité en toi ! Croire qu'il reste encore quelque chose de mon frère qui m'a élevé et m'a protégé !

- Je ne t'interdis pas de croire en ce que tu veux, mais je trouve cela déplorable de te voir étouffé à tel point par le remord pour tous ceux que j'ai tués. De te voir encore chercher des circonstances atténuantes.

- Et moi, je trouve déplorable de te voir aussi monstrueux.

- Vraiment, monstrueux ? Et toi alors, tu n'es pas celui qui a envoyé son frère et son meilleur ami en prison au nom de la justice ? Tu n'es pas celui qui a ruiné la vie d'un homme lors d'un procès car tu as omis de réfléchir sur comment j'ai pu être au courant pour la fausse preuve ?

Il évoquait l'affaire Zachary Grimoire, là où Konrad a mis un terme à la carrière d'avocat de Phoenix Wright en prouvant que celui-ci utilisait de fausses preuves. Pourtant, plus le procureur y réfléchissait, plus il comprenait que c'était évident que ce n'était q'une machination de son frère. Cependant, il avait ruiné la vie d'un brillant avocat aussi bêtement et aujourd'hui il était envahi par le remord.

- Es-tu sur que tu vaux bien mieux que moi ? Repris Kristoph, après tout nous somme frère, tu as toi aussi dans les veines la même part d'obscurité que moi.

- Ne me compare pas à toi ! Etre un meurtrier n'est pas une caractéristique héréditaire !

- Vraiment ? Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être le frère de l'assassin Kristoph Gavin, je suis sûr que ta notoriété en tant que procureur et star de Rock ont du en être heurté.

Il avait raison. Plusieurs fois il entendait des murmures derrières son dos. Son image de procureur intègre s'était dégradée. Il savait qu'on disait de lui que comme c'était le frère d'un assassin, il pouvait tuer lui aussi. Plein d'ineptie qui nuisaient sa carrière. Certains lançaient même des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait essayé de protéger son frère. Cela marquait également la fin de sa carrière de Star du Rock. Plus aucun producteurs ne voulaient de lui. Il savait que se serait que temporaire mais cela le blessait grandement. Mais tout cela n'était rien a coté du remord qu'il éprouvait. Son frère avait tué deux personnes et faillit en assassiner une troisième. Cette idée le torturait. Il voulait absolument lui trouver une raison ou quelque chose pour rendre le crime moins grave mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le comportement de son frère en plus le dégoûtait. Konrad avait conscience que ce dernier jouait avec son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Je te rassure Kristoph, je m'en remets bien, je sais que je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne serai jamais comme toi. Dis toi le bien !

Apres, la conversation ne devint guère intéressante et ne dura peu. Konrad comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas auprès de son frère les réponses a ses questions. Une seule autre personne pouvait l'aider mais, par fierté, il refusait de la rencontrer. Quand il sortit de la prison, il était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiment : celui du dégoût, de la déception et de la culpabilité. Néanmoins, cette fois, il était près à rendre visite à Phoenix Wright.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça m'encourage.

Je vous rassure, je sais bien que Vérité n'a que 15 ans donc il n'y aura rien de trash (je suis pas folle tout de même). Je voulais écrire sur ce couple car personne n'y a écrit dessus. Je voulais faire une fanfiction sur Konrad Gavin mais je ne savais pas avec qui le mettre. (Oui, je ne suis pas fan du couple Konrad Gavin-Ema) C'est donc tombé sur Vérité, mon second personnage préféré d'Apollo Justice. J'avoue que le couple est très bizarre ( oui, je sais, elle n'a que quinze ans…) mais au moins ça me fait un défi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Konrad Gavin resta planté devant le bâtiment pendant une demi-heure, l'index pointé vers l'interphone sans oser y appuyer. Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il devait voir Phoenix Wright. Cependant, il redoutait cette rencontre qu'il avait jusque là tout fait pour éviter. Il devait absolument dire trois mots a l'ancien avocat. Ces trois mots étaient pour lui particulièrement difficiles à articuler. Il était un fier procureur mais sa fierté n'a cessé d'être blessée ces derniers mois. Il hésitait encore. Seul Phœnix Wright avait peut-être des réponses à ses questions mais lui faire face serait presque humiliant. Il hésita d'avantage. Puis, il éloigna son doigt de l'interphone et fit demi-tour. Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une porte que s'ouvrait.

« - bienvenu à l'agence artistique Wright and Co, s'écria joyeusement Vérité Wright de sa douce voix, entrez donc !

Gavin se retourna et contempla quelques secondes son interlocutrice : une belle jeune fille de quinze ans coiffée d'un haut de forme bleu et couverte d'une cape de la même couleur.

- Je …fit Konrad encore hésitant.

- Entrez donc procureur Gavin, coupa Vérité, venez ! »

Konrad suivit la jeune fille bien qu'il sentit qu'il allait le regretter. Il était trop tard désormais. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait affronter ce moment coûte que coûte.

Il contempla la salle dans laquelle Vérité le faisait entrer. Il faut tout de suite frappé par une cuillère qui lévitait au-dessus d'un plat de spaghettis bolognaises. Il compris rapidement le subterfuge : tout était en plastique y compris les spaghettis qui avaient l'air si appétissantes. Après tout, pourquoi un plat de pattes traînerait dans un hall d'une agence artistique. Il se rappela que Vérité était magicienne et il remarqua dans la salle d'autre accessoire d'illusionnistes comme un haut de forme, une table zigzag etc.

« - Alors, quel est votre talent ? Demanda Vérité. Konrad ne répondit pas encore surpris par cette question incongrue.

- Vous savez danser, chanter, jouer de la guitare. Pas mal pour une candidature. Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous savez aussi accuser.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Fit Gavin complètement hébété.

- De votre candidature pour faire partie de l'agence Wright and Co, répondit Vérité le plus naturellement possible.

- Je ne veux pas faire parti de votre agence, s'écria le procureur.

-Vraiment, fit Vérité la mine déçue, moi qui espérais pouvoir recruter un ancien membre des Gaviners.

Comme toute Rock Star qui se respecte, Konrad Gavin ne pouvait supporter de voir une de ses fans triste, une jeune fille qui plus est.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avec son sourire aussi étincelant que superficiel, peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion de travailler ensemble à l'avenir.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment a t'il put dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Cependant, cette phrase stupide fit son effet et remonta le moral de la jeune fille.

- J'imagine déjà ça ! Se réjouit Vérité, un groupe avec papa au piano, Apollo au chant, toi a la guitare et moi à faire des tours de magie Ce serait génial !

Le procureur fit la grimace en imaginant la chose mais il n'osa briser les rêves de la magicienne. Il admirait sa joie de vivre. Elle avait vécu tant d'épreuves et malgré cela elle gardait toujours le sourire. Il se doutait qu'elle avait vécu la solitude la plus complète après la disparition de son père. Elle avait vécu la même solitude qu'il vivait depuis la condamnation de son frère. Néanmoins, elle y avait survécu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela.

- Puis-je voir M. Wright ? Demanda t'il simplement.

- Papa n'est pas encore là. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

« Papa », ce mot le choqua : elle était bien la fille de Zachary Grimoire ! Il ne comprenait pas.

- Phœnix Wright est mon père adoptif, fit soudainement Vérité.

-Tu…tu lis dans mes pensées ! S'écria le procureur surpris.

- Vos tics nerveux vous trahissent ! S'exclama Vérité, vous avez dégluti quand j'ai dit le mot « papa ». J'en ai déduis que ça vous étonnait que je l'appelle ainsi.

- Waow ! Fit Konrad admiratif, tu es très futée !

Vérité se contenta de répondre par un sourire montrant à quel point elle était fière d'elle. Gavin se surpris à penser qu'elle avait vraiment un beau sourire. Puis, il chassa cette pensée venue de nulle part.

- Alors comme ça tu veux devenir magicienne, dit-il pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

Il se trouva stupide : aurait-il pu trouver pire comme sujet de conversation ?

- Je suis déjà magicienne ! S'exclama Vérité légèrement vexée. Je peux vous faire disparaître ou apparaître n'importe quoi !

- Heu, non sans façon, je suis déjà bien convaincu par tes talents.

- Super ! Vérité fit de nouveau le sourire que le procureur trouvait si beau. J'espère pouvoir faire de la magie digne de celle des Grimoires.

Le procureur Gavin s'étouffa en entendant ce nom. L'affaire « Grimoire » ne lui avait rien amené de bon. C'était lors de cette affaire qu'il avait brisé la vie de deux hommes apparemment innocents ( il n'en était pas encore sur pour Zachary). Tout ça à cause des manigances de son frère, ce même frère qui a tué l'un de ces innocents sans motif apparent. Cet innocent qui était le père de Vérité. En pensant à tout ceci, le remord se mit à l'envahir. Son frère avait tué le père de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui. Il se demandait encore comment il pouvait la regarder en face.

- Je… je suis désolé, articula difficilement le procureur. C'était finalement à Vérité qu'il avait dit les trois mots si durs à prononcer.

Vérité le regarda, étonnée, sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Le procureur le comprenait très bien. Il déglutit à nouveau, peu importe si la jeune fille le remarquerait. Devait-il tout lui dire ? Lui dire que c'était lui, complètement manipulé par son frère ( ce qu'il ne considérait pas comme une excuse), qui avait fait condamner son père. L'avait obligé à fuir, le séparant ainsi pendant de longues années de sa fille. Certes, Vérité était censée savoir tout cela mais y avait-elle bien réfléchi, avait-elle compris le rôle que lui avait joué dans tout cela. Il sentait la culpabilité l'étouffer mais aussi la honte. Il comprenait qu'il n'était pas encore capable d'assumer sa faute. Surtout pas auprès d'elle. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, l'idée que Vérité pourrait le détester lui faisait peur. Il se haïssait déjà assez lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter les accusations de d'autres personnes. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'enfonce dans sa culpabilité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Vérité, vous avez l'air troublé.

C'était inutile de nier : il savait qu'il ne pouvait tromper le grand sens de l'observation de la jeune magicienne. Cependant, il ne voulait rien lui dire. Après tout, il s'était déjà excuser. Avait-il vraiment besoin de préciser pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il soupira. Il était sauvé.

- Je vois qu'on a de la visite, résonna la voix de Phœnix Wright.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Konrad trembla légèrement. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix derrière lui. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle de Phœnix Wright, l'homme à qui il avait ruiné la carrière d'avocat. Le procureur se retourna et fit face tranquillement à l'ancien Ace du barreau. Il était nerveux mais n'en laissa rien paraître. En tant que star, il était habitué à affronter le trac.

- Qu'est-ce qui me fait l'honneur de votre visite procureur Gavin ? Demanda Phœnix assez sèchement

- il n'est pas venu pour faire partie de notre agence artistique, fit Vérité déçue.

- J'aimerais qu'on se parle seul à seul, ,

- Je vois, répondit Phœnix, Vérité va rejoindre Apollo

- Mais papa, Apollo est avec Véra. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais les déranger quand ils sont ensemble ces deux là.

- Peu importe, fit Phœnix, va les rejoindre et débrouille-toi pour ne pas gâcher leur rendez-vous amoureux !

- Si j'y vais, je vais le leur gâcher le rendez-vous, bougonna Vérité.

- Je ne crois pas, déclara le procureur Gavin, tu pourras empêcher Grand Front de faire des bourdes.

- Apollo est bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul !

- Vérité, gronda Phœnix, si tu n'y vas pas j'exigerais que tu me rembourse l'avance de quinze ans que j'ai faite sur ton argent de poche.

- J'ai compris, j'y vais.

Le procureur la regarda partir. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Le remord sans doute. Il se demandait si finalement il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir expliqué le pourquoi de ses excuses a la jeune fille. Il aurait du tout lui dire. Elle l'aurait peut-être détesté mais cela l'aurait en partie libéré de sa culpabilité.

- Elle est vraiment débordante d'énergie, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Phœnix après que la jeune fille fut partie.

- Elle respire vraiment la joie de vivre, répondit Gavin.

Il l'enviait pour cela. Bien qu'il n'était pas particulièrement malheureux, loin de là, le procureur était encore marqué par les épreuves qu'il a subit il y a quelques mois. Il fuyait dans la musique pour ne pas y penser mais cette échappatoire était éphémère.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour qu'on parle de Vérité.

- Non, en effet, je suis là pour une autre raison.

- A vrai dire, cela fait depuis des mois que j'attendais votre visite. Je me demandais vraiment quand est-ce que vous allez finir par venir.

- Les stars ne sont jamais en avance. On doit savoir fait attendre le public.

- Peu importe, répondit Phœnix Wright, je suppose que vous veniez de voir votre frère.

Il était doué. Il avait tout deviner. Peut-être savait-il même de quoi Gavin voulait lui parler. Cela énervait Gavin de se savoir aussi prévisible.

- Vous avez tout manigancé Wright, s'écria Gavin en colère.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit Phœnix en souriant

- Du procès de Vera Mornin ! Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez déjà que mon frère serait impliqué.

- Vous allez un peu loin procureur Gavin. Je savais que Kristoph était mêlé à cette affaire, comme je savais que c'était lui qui avait commandé la fausse preuve aux Mornin mais je ne savais pas encore comment il était lié au meurtre. J'ai juste fait confiance en Apollo pour qu'il découvre la vérité.

- Je vois ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'avez pas choisi ce crime par hasard pour la simulation du procès à jurés !

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Dés le début votre but était de coincé mon frère et de vous venger !

- Mon but a été le même que le vôtre : découvrir la vérité.

Gavin ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-il à répondre à cela ? Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Wright d'avoir fait condamner un criminel a la place d'une innocente.

- Cela doit être dur pour vous procureur Gavin mais dites-vous que bien d'autres ont souffert à cause de votre frère. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête.

- Je suppose que vous faites référence à Vera Mornin et à vous.

- Et a Vérité. Répondit tranquillement Phœnix.

- Je dois avouer que ça devait être douloureux pour elle mais je reste convaincu que son père était un assassin. Il aurait été de toute façon condamné.

- Vous vous trompez procureur Gavin, son père était innocent. Il n'y avait pas de coupable dans cette affaire. Melchior Grimoire s'était suicidé et Virgil a maquillé son suicide en crime pour faire porter le chapeau à Zachary.

Le procureur s'étrangla sous le coup de cette révélation. Comment a t'il pu se tromper à ce point ! A croire qu'il avait été vraiment incompétent. Il réalisait tous les torts qu'avait causé la machination de son frère dont il avait été un pion important. Le fait que le père de Vérité était innocent amplifia d'avantage son remord vis à vis d'elle.

- Vérité…le sait-elle ?

- Je n'ai rien eu besoin de lui dire : elle a toujours cru en son père.

- Elle doit me détester, comme vous devez me détester, n'est-ce pas Phœnix Wright.

Phœnix ricana

- Si Vérité vous détestait, elle n'aurait pas acheté tous les CD des Gaviners. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien eu de la rancœur contre vous mais ça n'a pas duré. Le vrai coupable c'était Kristoph et vous n'aviez fait que votre devoir procureur Gavin.

- Je n'accepte pas une telle excuse. Je n'aurais pas du me faire manipuler aussi facilement.

Bien que le procureur osait avouer sa responsabilité devant cet homme qu'il redoutait, il ne parvenait toujours pas à articuler les fameux trois mots. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cela pouvait être aussi difficile. Pourtant, il les avait bien dits à Vérité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Phœnix ne répondit pas, il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas envie de réconforter le procureur même s'il pensait que sa culpabilité n'était pas entièrement justifiée.

- M Wright, fit Gavin, j'ai une question à vous poser. Cette question je me la pose depuis des mois et vous êtes peut-être le seul à avoir la réponse, je…

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Kristoph a commis des meurtres, coupa Phœnix.

- Je vois que je ne peux rien vous cacher.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'attendais votre visite. Je savais que cette question vous torturait. J'espérais aussi entendre des excuses de votre part mais je crois bien que ce soit trop tôt.

Konrad s'étouffa. Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'excuser. Il était trop fier pour cela. Puis, il détestait encore Phœnix Wright. Il le détestait pour avoir prouvé la culpabilité de son frère, pour avoir démontré que lui, le procureur Gavin, avait commis une erreur. Il savait que cette haine n'était pas justifiée. Il ne pouvait cependant s'en empêcher.

- Quelles sont les raisons de Kristoph ? Demanda t'il en ignorant la dernière phrase de Wright.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai que des hypothèses. Vous connaissez certainement mieux votre frère que moi procureur Gavin. Peut-être y a t-il des vérités que vous refusez d'admettre.

- Je veux savoir !

- Je crois que Kristoph a tué par orgueil. Sa carrière était parfaite et il adore la perfection. Il n'a pas supporté que Zachary Grimoire change d'avocat. C'était un véritable déni et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il a d'abord voulu le faire condamner en me faisant payer aussi mais ça ne lui a pas suffit : quand il a revu toute sa haine a rejailli et il l'a tué. Quant aux Mornin, s'il a voulu les tuer pour sa sécurité, je pense qu'il avait aussi l'ambition de commettre un crime parfait.

Konrad resta un moment silencieux. Il accusa le coup. Il savait tout cela mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. Et il le refusait toujours. Phœnix Wright ne faisait après tout que des hypothèses. Il voulait encore croire que son frère avait d'autres raisons plus profondes et surtout plus…acceptables.

- Je vois, fit-il, c'est donc ce que vous pensez.

Phœnix ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda quelque seconde le jeune procureur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le talent d'Apollo ou de Vérité pour se rendre compte que c'était un homme torturé. Il avait pitié de lui. Gavin était un procureur aussi compétent que droit et il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive.

- Ne pensez plus a tout ça. Venez au Wonder bar ce soir. Vérité se produit en spectacle.


End file.
